icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1936-37 OHA Junior B Groupings
This is a list of 1936-37 Ontario Hockey Association Junior B Group Standings & Playoffs Group 1 Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Kingston 4 4 0 0 - 36 12 8 Queens University 4 2 2 0 - 16 17 4 Royal Military College 4 0 4 0 - 9 32 0 Group 2 Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Peterborough Colts 8 7 1 0 - - - 14 Belleville Redmen 8 5 3 0 - - - 10 Tweed 8 0 8 0 - - - 0 Final 2 games total goals *'Peterborough 9' Belleville 6 *'Peterborough 9' Belleville 3 Peterborough Colts beat Belleville Redmen 18 goals to 9. Group 3 Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Whitby RCAF Cadets 6 6 0 0 - - - 12 Cobourg 6 4 2 0 - - - 8 Port Hope 6 1 5 0 - - - 2 Bowmanville 6 1 5 0 - - - 2 Final 2 game total goals *'Whitby 5' Cobourg 2 *'Whitby 9' Cobourg 6 Whitby beat Cobourg 14 goals to 8. Group 4 Aurora, East York, Scarborough, Stouffville Standings unavailable. Final 2 games total goals *'Aurora 7' East York 2 *'Aurora 4' East York 1 Aurora beat East York 11 goals to 3. Group 5 Toronto Prep Schools Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Northern Vocational 8 8 0 0 - 54 19 16 Upper Canada College 8 5 3 0 - 37 22 10 University of Toronto Schools 8 4 4 0 - 25 45 8 St. Michael's Buzzers 8 2 6 0 - 37 41 4 Jarvis Collegiate 8 1 7 0 - 23 49 2 Final 2 games total goals *Northern 3 Upper Canada 3 *'Northern 8' Upper Canada 6 Northern Vocational beat Upper Canada College 11 goals to 9. Group 6 There were only two teams in this group - Oakville and the East Toronto Dukes. Oakville had to drop out. Due to the mild weather, that team could not even get ice time to practice. East Toronto was declared the group winner. Group 7 Hamilton Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Tigers 9 7 2 0 - 51 22 14 Ramblers 9 7 2 0 - 32 19 14 Regals 9 4 5 0 - 31 28 8 Westdale AC 9 0 9 0 - 7 45 0 Final Best of 3 *Tigers 4 Ramblers 4 *'Tigers 5' Ramblers 4 *'Tigers 9' Ramblers 3 Hamilton Tigers beat Hamilton Ramblers 2 wins to none, 1 tie. Group 8 Georgetown (won), Orangeville, Acton. Standings unavailable. Group 9 Waterloo, Kitchener, Stratford, Preston, Brantford. Standings unavailable. Final 2 games total goals *'Waterloo 4' Kitchener 3 *Waterloo 1 Kitchener 1 Waterloo beat Kitchener 5 goals to 4. Group 10 Section A Niagara Falls Cataracts, Thorold, Dunnville Standings unavailable. Final 2 games total goals *'Niagara Falls 4' Thorold 1 *'Niagara Falls 4' Thorold 2 Niagara Falls Cataracts beat Thorold 8 goals to 3. Section B Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Brantford 6 5 1 0 - 32 14 10 Hagersville 6 3 3 0 - 21 26 6 Simcoe 6 2 4 0 - 22 33 4 Port Dover 6 2 4 0 - 21 23 4 Final Sudden death Brantford 6 Hagersville 1 Group Final 2 games total goals *Niagara Falls 2 Brantford 2 *'Niagara Falls 5' Brantford 2 Niagara Falls beat Brantford 7 goals to 4. Group 11 Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Brantford Lions 6 6 0 0 - 35 8 12 Paris 6 4 2 0 - 25 12 8 London 5 1 4 0 - 14 21 2 Woodstock 5 0 5 0 - 5 38 0 Final Best of 3 *'Paris 3' Brantford 1 *'Brantford 8' Paris 2 *'Paris 4' Brantford 3 Paris beat Brantford 2 wins to 1. Group 12 Seaforth, Clinton, St. Marys, Stratford, Goderich Standings unavailable. Semi Final 2 games total goals *St. Mary's 4 Clinton 4 *'St. Mary's 5' Clinton 3 St. Mary's beat Clinton 9 goals to 7. Final 2 games total goals *'St. Mary's 4' Seaforth 2 *'St. Mary's 3' Seaforth 1 St. Mary's beat Seaforth 7 goals to 3. Group 13 Milverton, Listowel, Palmerston, Harriston. Standings unavailable. Group 14 Section A Barrie Colts, Orillia, Bracebridge, Midland, Penetang. Standings unavailable. Semi Final 2 games total goals *Orillia 2 Bracebridge 2 *'Orillia 7' Bracebridge 2 Orillia beat Bracebridge 9 goals to 4. Final Best of 3 *'Barrie 3' Orillia 2 *'Barrie 6' Orillia 3 Barrie beat Orillia 2 wins to none. Section B Parry Sound (only team) Group Final 2 games total goals *'Barrie 6' Parry Sound 4 *'Barrie 6' Parry Sound 2 Barrie beat Parry Sound 12 goals to 6. Group 15 Collingwood, Owen Sound, Midland (dropped out Feb. 8) Standings unavailable. Final Best of 3 *'Owen Sound 4' Collingwood 3 *'Collingwood 3' Owen Sound 1 *'Collingwood 4' Owen Sound 2 Collingwood beat Owen Sound 2 wins to 1. From Junior A Group 1 Final Best of 3 *'Galt 3' Guelph 1 *'Guelph 4' Galt 3 (tied 1-1 and became 2 games total goals) *'Guelph 2' Galt 1 *'Galt 2' Guelph 1 (tied 3-3) *'Guelph 4' Galt 3 Guelph beat Galt 7 goals to 6. Independent team Sarnia Silverwoods Group Winners advanced to the 1936-37 Sutherland Cup Championship playoffs. Team Photos 36-37WatJrB.jpg|'Group 9 Champion Waterloo' 36-37SMBuzz.jpg|St. Michael's Buzzers 36-37RMCJrB.jpg|Royal Military College Game Ads 36-37OHAJrBG5TorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 5 @ Toronto 36-37OHAJrTorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 5 Final @ Toronto 36-37OHAJrBFBarrieGameAd.jpg|Group 14 Final @ Barrie See Also List of OHA Junior B Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1937 in hockey